


Sunshine and sickness

by 109sartz



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: M/M, Self-Insert, Spiz is autistic and just is a self insert, Umm yeah this is just for funniez! And stuff . Im like not a good writier but i try my best, i'll add tags as i go, 🚶♂️that it pretty much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/109sartz/pseuds/109sartz
Summary: Spingtrap uses  it/its pronouns and Spiz uses he/they
Relationships: Springtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Sunshine and sickness

**Author's Note:**

> Spingtrap uses it/its pronouns and Spiz uses he/they

The strong smell of sweat and coffee filled Spiz's nostrils. He sighed as laid his head onto their desk. 

This job was a mistake. 

But he didn't really have any qualifications for any other job. Plus they hired him right away. 

"Fuck me"

he whispered to himself as he glanced at the cameras.

Some ungodly other wordly fursuit was walking down the hallway. It was heading directly for his office.

He squinted at his screen,was that the thing the phone dude was talking about?

It looked old and….was that blood on it?

He went to go and lock the door whenever the dirty fursuit appeared in the doorway. Spiz cursed under his breath as it stood there.

He pretended not to see it. Hopefully the thing would go away. 

Instead it stepped into the offices, fillin the room with a foul smell.

Spiz gagged and glared at it. 

"Go away". 

He yell at the creature now standin in front of his desk. He was scared of it but was tryin to seem calm. 

The thing leaned down to him. Spiz was quick to cover his mouth as an ill feelin came to his stomach. The stench from the monster was unbearable. 

Tears ran down his face just from the stench.

The thing looked confused,well as confused as a robot could look. 

It chuckled.

"You're adorable".

It stated,it's eyes seemed to glow.

They were close to each other. Spiz studied his features.

It clearly used to be a rabbit, now stained with blood and a human-like face underneath. Spiz gagged realizin the thing had a dead body in it. 

He felt a chill go through his body as he looked away. 

Spiz placed a hand on the face underneath. 

The thing seems to frown. 

"Are you not afraid?"

It asked, eyein the man in front of him. 

Spiz moved away and shrugged. He wasn't sure how to answer that. 

He was morbidly curious about the corpse and who it belonged to and what happened.

"What's with the corpse?"

He asked. 

The thing stared at him for a minute, taken aback from the question.

It blinked before looking away. It wasn't goin to answer the question. 

Spiz sighed with defeat, he didn't want to make the creature mad. 

"Name?"Spiz asked.

It looked back at him, thinking. It shrugged in response. 

Spiz taped his finger,"Alright, can I give you a name?"he asked.

The thing shrugged again, annoying Spiz a little. 

"Can you speak at least or are you mute?"Spiz ask.

"I can speak",It said, it voice was deep and had a strong british accent.

Spiz went silent, he hated to admit it but it's voice was...attractive. 

"Then tell me your name",Spiz command. 

It chuckled,"I don't have one".

"Then I'll give you one",Spiz says. 

It looked put off by that,"do as you please,Spiz",it says. 

Spiz felt more annoyed, he leaned closer to the thing. He examined it closely, and it looked like it needed to be cleaned. The fur that wasn't stained is yellow. It reminded Spiz of Sunflowers. 

"Alright,I'll name ya sunshine",Spiz says. Just then the alarm of the clock went off and Sunshine left. 

Spiz knew it's name or at least what everyone calls it.

Springtrap.

Most people thought the corpse was fake. Even Spiz did, he wanted to figure out who the corpse was and if he could remove the corpse.


End file.
